1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein generally relates to locking mechanisms using independently closable devices such as closable ring fasteners or linearly displaceable latching mechanisms, that are joined together. More specifically, the invention relates to a pair of closable devices displaceably coupled together which may be opened or closed only when one device is displaced to a predetermined position with respect to the other device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ring fasteners and arcuate clips currently exist which may be attached to a tube or shaft for connecting the tube or shaft to another component or for providing a mechanical stop at an end of the tube or shaft. Such devices include retaining clips, snap rings, and hose clamps, all of which are usually retained in position by an elastic force and/or by a mechanical closure.
Ring fasteners that are held in place by only an elastic force are generally easy to apply, but usually cannot be locked in place. Thus, the fasteners may be inadvertently dislodged, which can lead to a catastrophic failure of the mechanism to which they are coupled. Additionally, the fasteners may lose their coupling ability with repetitive application, as the elasticity of the resilient material used to construct the fastener diminishes each time it is expanded or compressed in the application process.
Mechanical closures of the prior art are many and varied and include screw-type tighteners found on some hose clamps, which are bulky and difficult to operate when the hose clamp is loose, and one-way zip-tighteners found on common cable ties, which require the destruction of the cable tie for its removal and often include a sharp end where excess tie material has been removed.
In light of the foregoing shortcomings of ring fasteners of the prior art, there is an apparent, unfulfilled need in the art for a locking ring which is easily applied, lockable in position and possessing a compact closing mechanism.